The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that covers are used to overlay an object and inhibit access by elements, such as wind, moisture, debris, and even visual access.
In many instances, a cover is a material or fabric used to protect, conceal, and enhance an object. The cover is fabricated from materials useful for the purpose. Often, a thick, multilayer cover provides insulation to protect an object from cold. A thin, transparent cover can display a silhouette of the object.
An instrument is often sensitive due to its functionality of providing more refined operation. For example, a musical instrument is a device created or adapted for the purpose of making musical sounds. The musical instrument contains keys, valves, and channels that may be susceptible to exterior elements that damage these components.
Additionally, it is advantageous to protect the musical instrument from visual observation. Human nature has a proclivity to practice or work when the instrument for performing the job is visibly observable. A musical instrument, though covered, may provide incentive for a user to practice.
Typically, instrument cases serve as essential protection and covering for instruments during transportation and/or storage. Some cases provide protection from weather changes or environments that may be hazardous to the instrument. However, the instrument must often be disassembled prior to compacting into the instrument case.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.